Might and Magic (Reihe)
thumb|300px|right|Logo von Might and Magic Might and Magic besteht aus neun Teilen von denen die Teile I-V für die PC/ MS-DOS Version herausgegeben wurden. Die Teile VI - IX waren für das Betriebssystem Win95/Win98 herausgegeben worden. Die von Jon Van Caneghem entwickelte Serie Might and Magic ist eine von mehreren Computer-Rollenspielen. Release 1987 erschien der erste Teil dieser Serie von New World Computing als PC/MS-DOS Version. Trivia Nach dem Konkurs der Firma 3DO und seiner Tochter New World Computing erwarb sich das Unternehmen Ubisoft die Rechte an der Rollenspiel Reihe. Might and Magic I 1987 erschien der erste Teil dieser Serie von New World Computing, Might and Magic – Secret of the Inner Sanctum, auf PC/DOS. Might and Magic II thumb|right Der zweite Teil, Gates to Another World, der 1988 auf den Markt kam, war zur damaligen Zeit einer der erfolgreichsten Titel. Am Vorgänger ausgerichtet, gab es umfangreiche Verbesserungen in der Grafik, dem Spielumfang und der erzählten Geschichte. Might and Magic III Mit dem dritten Teil, Isles of Terra, betrat man grafisches Neuland. Im VGA-Look, der 1991 noch lange kein Standard für Rollenspiele war, sprach die Serie Quereinsteiger an, was durch die einfache Handhabung und den moderaten Schwierigkeitsgrad unterstützt wurde. Hier wurde auf Zufallsbegegnungen verzichtet. Man sah seine Gegner schon von weitem. Might and Magic IV / V Die Teile vier und fünf, Clouds of Xeen (1992) und Darkside of Xeen (1993), boten erneut eine Besonderheit. Wenn man beide Spiele besaß, konnte man diese zu einer einzigen großen Welt verbinden und in einem Stück erkunden. Diese Spielvariante nannte sich dann World of Xeen, und wurde auch unter diesem Namen verkauft. Might and Magic VI thumb|right|CD Hülle Ein paar Jahre später wurde das gesamte Spielsystem grundlegend ausgewechselt, und 1998 veröffentlichte man den sechsten Teil Mandate of Heaven. Neben der Vereinfachung des Fähigkeits- und Gegenständesystems kam es auch zu einer Verkleinerung der geführten Gruppe und man bewegte sich nun in einer freien 3D-Umgebung. Diese Veränderungen erlaubten es, eine realistischere Welt darzustellen und diese mit mehr Leben zu erfüllen. Auch dieses Spiel konnte einige Erfolge verzeichnen. Might and Magic VII 1999 wurde der siebte Teil, For Blood and Honor veröffentlicht. Die Grafik wurde nur geringfügig verbessert. Auch bot das Spiel keine neuen Elemente. Dementsprechend zurückhaltend waren die Verkaufszahlen. Als Abwechselung ist das Kartenspiel Arcomage im Spiel eingebaut, das in den Tavernen der jeweiligen Orte, insgesamt neun gespielt werden kann. Might and Magic VIII Der achte Teil, Day of the Destroyer wurde bereits ein Jahr danach veröffentlicht. Das Spiel wurde nochmals einer Totalüberholung unterzogen.Die verwendete Grafik blieb die gleiche, bis auf einige Korrekturen. Folgende Dinge brachten allerdings weitreichende Neuerungen mit sich: Man steuerte früher eine ganze Gruppe von sechs bis acht Personen, die später bis auf vier schrumpfte, so war es diesmal nur ein Protagonist, den es zu führen galt. Dieser suchte sich seine Gruppe im Verlauf der Spielhandlung aus. Das Rassen- und Klassensystem legte man zusammen und auch die Handhabung der Fähigkeiten wurden stark vereinfacht. Might and Magic IX 2002 erschien der letzte Teil.Obwohl man zum Führen der ganzen Gruppe zurück kehrte und die Fähigkeiten und den Bereich der Magie vereinfachte, blieb der erhoffte Erfolg aus. Es ist nicht mehr anzunehmen, das die Firma Ubisoft einen zehnten Teil, veröffentlichen wird. Die Might and Magic Serie * Might and Magic I: – Secret of the Inner Sanctum (1987) * Might and Magic II: – Gates to Another World (1988) * Might and Magic III: – Isles of Terra (1991) * Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen (1992) * Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen (1993) * Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven (1998) * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor (1999) * Might and Magic VIII: Day Of The Destroyer (2000) * Might and Magic IX: Writ of Fate (2002) Ableger der Might and Magic Serie Die Heroes of Might and Magic-Reihe * Heroes of Might and Magic I: – A Strategic Conquest (Ende 1994) * Heroes of Might and Magic II: – The Succession Wars (Ende 1996) und Add-on The Price of Loyalty * Heroes of Might and Magic III: – The Restoration of Erathia (Ende 1998) und die Add-ons Armageddon's Blade und The Shadow of Death sowie ein fünfteiliger (+ zwei downloadbare) Ableger Heroes Chronicles (jeder Teil eine Kampagne) * Heroes of Might and Magic IV (2002) und die Add-ons The Gathering Storm und Winds of War * Heroes of Might and Magic V (Mai 2006) und die Add-ons Hammers of Fate (November 2006) und Tribes of the East (November 2007) Quellen Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Might and Magic